Disney Meets Finchel
by it'syellow
Summary: He didn't thought that working in Disneyland as a Prince would have been a great idea, specially with his annoying co-woker... Rachel, but guess life proved him wrong- credit goes to finchel-prompts.


**I don't own the characters and credit for the idea goes to finchel-prompts :) **

* * *

i.

There's so much that Finn can say that his life didn't go the way planned, and he isn't one of those crazies people who knows what road his life will take, well at least not like his annoying partner, seriously one more freaking whining about how she should be in Broadway by now, and he thinks he might quit the job, but he knows he won't, he needs the cash, and surprisingly enough some long hours of wearing tight pants and hot shirts stuck to his body pays well enough, If Puck would have seen him wearing a light brown wig (this is why he never liked "Sleeping Beauty" who wants to see a girl sleeping through the whole movie-well he thinks that's the movie about) he wouldn't have heard the end of that, and these are the times he wonders if cleanings pools would have been a better idea, but at the end, the looks he receives of the children, well mostly little girls, kinda makes it worth it.

"Finn, putt attention, we need to practice, how do you expect kids will believe the act, if you're thinking about god knows what" here it goes again, Rachel ranting about how he doesn't take seriously his role as a prince and some crap.

"You do realize that you're talking aloud right?"

"Sorry Princess, but it doesn't take too much rehearsing to just smile and act all sickly sweet couple" He swears he's not like Santana, but sometimes teasing Rachel is fun she gets so riled up easily, and honestly she looks even hotter when's she's all angry, but here it comes, sassy Rachel.

"Perhaps that's the reason why you're not acting on a show yet, let alone directing one" Oh that was a low one but if she wants to play like this, he can too.

"Do I need to remind you that you aren't on Broadway yet, Mary Margaret?" the look in her eyes and the scowl on her face, as she's adjusting the deep red ribbon on her head, makes him laugh and sensing hi already won this battle against her.

"Stop it and no way I'm that Mary girl, I told you I'm playing the original Snow White, don't you see the costume? It's really outrageous how they turned Snow White, seriously now she has a blonde child"

"Rachel you're well aware that this is just a job right? You're not an actual princess so maybe you want to start acting as the 22 year old you are"

"You Know I can't wait till we got to play Beauty and the Beast, seeing as you will play perfectly the Beast" that's enough to leave him quiet, and the satisfying look she's wearing now makes him loving all this little arguments with her.

ii.

"Look mommy there she is Rapunzel, let's go, C'mon faster, I want to meet her" and in less than a yard he can see a girl about 7 years old with her family, all them getting closer to him and Rachel to take pictures, and maybe talking to them.

"Hey I don't remember Rapunzel having and large nose, but she does seem shorts so…" says an older boy, the brother girl's he think, and he didn't think there will be a time when he'd feel bad for Rachel, but apparently there's always a first to everything, and the tiny look of hurt in Rachel chocolate's eyes makes his heart ache a little bit, but she quickly recovers and put a smile on that pretty face of hers, and before she can say anything, the little girl smack her brother arm.

"Jackson, stop it, she's beautiful, right mommy?" her mother just nods in a softly way to the girl.

"Are you and Flynn still very much in love? You're my favorite couple ever" says the little child at this Finn just wraps his arms around Rachel waist, and moves her long honey blonde wig, to give a kiss on Rachel's cheek, and answers with "I'm the happiest man in love" and when Rachel smiles sweetly to him, he wonders how will it be if he's her real prince, and she his princess.

At the end of the day when they're both getting out of the "Tangled" costumes, and are in their casual clothes, he just needs to say something to her so he does.

"Rach, I just wanted to tell you that you're a beautiful girl, and your nose is pretty in its own unique way" the blush that grace her cheeks makes his heart beat a little faster.

"You really think so Finn?"

"Oh I know so" and there's this tender look that she gives to him that makes him even more nervous, suddenly full lips touches his in a soft, awesome way, at first he's a little surprise, but after the shock he responds as eagerly as her, and soon they're in a passionate make out session, this is so awesome and feels so good, but his lungs are demanding air, so they separate.

"Finn I-I- I have to go" it's so weird seeing her so shy, and even though he's disappointed that she has to go, it's again a surprise when she pecks his lips really quickly and then goes, leaving him craving for more.

iii.

It's been like a week since that kiss, and they've been kinda fooling around, when their shifts end at night they both go in a making out session like wild animals, he can't get enough of her and it looks like she too can't keep her hands to herself when it comes to him.

Later they decide to try being an item, and it's really cool to get to know Rachel in their dates, like how she's obsessed with this Barbra chick and a musical called Funny Girl, and she learns about his likes for Brave Heart and Journey, and who knew Rachel liked Journey too, so that's even more awesome.

One day their boss catch them both canoodling and he even has the audacity (not his, those were Rachel's word) to suggest that they split up to play another characters with different partners, before Rachel being his girlfriend, he would have accept to play Woody or maybe even Tarzan but, now he wouldn't change that, and the both protest about them, Rachel nearly goes all Ursula in Mr. Shue.

"Ok, ok it was just a suggestion, Gee, you guys should work as lawyers, also, please keep your hands to yourselves, I don't need to remind you, that you work in a children-family place and I don't want any complaints from parents got it?" They both ensure Mr. Shue that, that won't happen.

iv.

There are some benefits from them playing princess and prince characters, like just last Saturday he was dressed up as Prince Eric, and Rachel was Ariel, she rock "The Little Mermaid" so hard, he was so eager for the day to end, to ravish his girlfriend in the back dark places of Disneyland where no one would see them, that was one of the best day from working in here, but now he thinks the Jasmine costume might give a little run to its money to the Ariel costume, his girl is hot and they're in love, so working in Disneyland might be the best job ever.

"Daddy why does Jasmine have a red small mark on her neck" oh shit they're in so much trouble.

* * *

**Any thoughts ?**


End file.
